The Past of the Separated Twins
by NekoGirl72
Summary: Avalon is an exorcist, fighting against the Noah. Her twin sister, Raven, is the Noah of Death, fighting against the Exorcists. This story tells of their pasts and how they came to be what they are now. Rated T because I can't guarantee Raven won't swear.
1. Chapter 1: Avalon's Beginning

**So I decided to write about how Avalon became an Exorcist and how Raven found she was a Noah. I think I'll start with Avalon, as I've had the idea for her story in my head for about a week now. **

**Avalon's POV**

'Mother?' I closed the book I was reading as my mother came into the room, her dark hair shrouding her face. 'Are you okay?' I asked, concern flitting over my features. She began to laugh, not her usual carefree, light-hearted laugh, but a guttural, gurgling sound. I frowned and hopped off my bed to come closer to her, to see if anything was wrong. It definitely was. She slowly tilted her face upwards, like a clockwork toy. Her eyes were bulging and black rimmed them, spreading out into the rest of her face. I gasped and stepped backwards away from her. 'M-mother? Is that s-still you?' The only response was the continued laughter, before she exploded. Well, not really exploded, she deflated and black vine-things spewed out of her neck and arms. They shot into the air and began to form a terrible shape.

It looked like a human, only a lot taller than possible for a human. And it was made from some kind of silver metal. It had long arms, dangling to the floor, which ended in razor sharp claws, as did its feet. There was a mask or a face set into its stomach region. The face was pure white, with bulging white eyes, each dotted with a black spot, its mouth hung open as it continued to laugh and there was a black star set into the centre of its forehead. I heard a high, shrill noise, which I later realised was me, screaming in fear. I cowered against the wall; shivering and my eyes wide with fear. 'What... What are you?' The whispered words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. The creature stopped laughing and looked down at me. It's 'face' contorted into a horrible grin. It reached out a clawed hand and grabbed me. I screamed again in protest, but it continued to pick me up and bring me closer to it. Its voice came out deep and gravelly.

'Where is the Innocence?' It demanded. I widened my eyes. What was this Innocence? 'Tell me where your Innocence is!' It commanded me. I shook my head slightly, trying to indicate I didn't know what it was talking about. Wait... My Innocence? It growled and shook me. 'Give me your Innocence, little girl!' I tried to protest but only a whimper escaped my lips. It growled at me again and tossed me to the ground, like a ragdoll. I groaned and tried to sit up, but black spots dotted my vision and I slumped back down again. I coughed and red liquid spattered the floor of my room. I heard a large crashing noise and the sound of breaking glass. After trying to see what was happening, the black spots completely obscured everything and I blacked out. The only thing I could remember was a group of people, fighting the thing, the one closest to me, using a sword, a deep-set frown on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Raven's Start

**I like writing this story, so I'll continue. The last chapter was too short and I need to do better! This time, I'm going to start with Raven's POV, because I want both characters to be introduced before I start developing. : 3**

**I think I forgot the disclaimer last time . I do not own D. Grayman, though I wish I did. **

**Raven's POV**

I yawned and flipped over onto my back as I lay in the dark, staring at and studying the ceiling. There was nothing to do. This godforsaken house was stuck in a place where there was no fun, only boredom. I sighed and sang a short song I had heard, over and over to myself until I could hear it echoing in my head. This was going to be a long day.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door. My sister's muffled voice reached my ears. 'Are you okay? Want anything?' She asked. I chuckled to myself; she was always so concerned about me and everyone she knew.

'I'm fine.' I called back, waiting for her exasperated sigh and the tap of her feet as she walked away to her room. I smiled to myself when they came. She was a good sister, even though she nagged me almost constantly. My feeling of contentedness quickly left and I groaned, as I went back to the boredom. That was when I felt someone watching me.

I quickly stood up and glared into the darkness, before heading to turn on the lights. I did so and found a... large man in the middle of my room. He wore a tall top hat and there were pointed ears sticking out from underneath it. His face seemed to be stuck on a permanent grin and he held a pink umbrella with a pumpkin on the end of it. I jumped back and growled. 'Who are you and why are you here?' I asked, through gritted teeth.

'I am the Millennium Earl, nyehhh~' He answered. 'I believe you seem bored. How would you like to have fun, nyehhh~?'

'Look, I ain't interested in selling out my body to old men like you.' I rolled my eyes.

'That isn't what I meant, nyehhh~ I meant I know what you are. You are a Noah, just like me and you may be a very powerful one too, nyehhh~' He was still grinning.

'Okay...' I said uncertainly. 'I'm not gonna end up lookin' like you, am I?'

'I might take that as an insult so be careful, nyehhh~ I could blast you to smithereens, nyehhh~' He warned me, the grin still etched onto his face. I frowned before sitting on my bed.

'Go on.' I told him.

'Perhaps it would be best if I... Showed you what I mean by 'Noah', nyehhh~' He said cheerfully. 'It's a good thing I brought Rhode along with me, nyehhh~' He stepped back and allowed a small, but menacing-looking girl into the room. She wore a frilly, lace shirt and a high cut skirt. Her black hair was pushed up in various-sized spikes and her eyes were an odd golden colour. Her skin was grey and there was a line of black crosses across her forehead. She grinned at me and winked.

'I'm Rhode Kamelot.' She introduced herself. 'I heard you're the newest Noah. What's your name?' I blinked at her straight-forwardness and took a few moments to respond.

'My name is Raven Nightlock.' I held out a hand for her to shake. I felt compelled to do so; she seemed so much more mature and somehow older than me. She looked at in shock for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

'You are odd.' She informed me, after she had finished. I raised an eyebrow.

'I get that a lot.' I responded which only sent her into fits of giggles again. This time I joined her, chuckling softly.

'You seem to be getting along, nyehhh~' The old man announced. He jumped out of my window and floated off with the umbrella. I widened my eyes at that but I was soon distracted by Rhode. She began explaining to me what the Noah were and what they had to do. She described something called Innocence and talked about weapons called 'Akuma'. I frowned; this sounded way too much like some myth or fairy tale. However, I was bored and there was nothing to do in the house, not to mention the fact Avalon had gotten very paranoid and started worrying a lot now that our father had... He'd passed away.

Two weeks ago, he had set out on a fishing trip with the rest of his crew and a week later, they'd brought the boat back, to tell the terrible tale of how a storm claimed the captain's life. He was struck, square on, by lightning and after the shock he'd been thrown overboard, still unconscious and with no way to swim to safety. He had drowned and left his wife to take care of his two kids alone.

I resented him for that, but also knew it wasn't his fault. I turned my focus back to Rhode, who seemed just about finished. 'Got that?' She asked. I nodded, as I had heard most of it. 'Good.' She grinned again and closed her eyes.

A vaguely heart-shaped door appeared in the middle of my room, black and red checks coating it. It opened and revealed a glowing light 'Come on in!' Rhode grabbed my hand and dragged me forward into the door. What lay on the other side was beyond my comprehension at that point.


	3. Chapter 3: And so, we continue

**This is the third chapter of my fanfiction about my OC/FCs. Please review guys! D: Even if it's just to say, 'this sucks' or whatever. We're back to Avalon for this chapter. Sorry for the HUUUUGE delay, life and stuff got in the way. .**

**Avalon's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I was lying in a clearing full of fresh spring grass and violets. I sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in my chest. I guess I bruised a rib. It was then that I noticed the three other people staring at me. I recognised the long-haired boy with the scowl as who I saw before I blacked out. He looked about my age of 15. 'She's awake!' A cry came from behind me. I swivelled my head round to see a kindly man who was beaming at me. He was wearing a robe lined with gold. I stood up quickly, ignoring the sharp pain in my chest.

'Who are you people?!' I cried, panicking and struggling to think of an escape plan. The man merely smiled at me and introduced them both calmly.

'I am General Tiedoll and this rather angry-looking young man is Yuu Kanda. But call him Kanda, he hates his first name.' The boy, Kanda, rolled his eyes and folded his arms in response to the man's observations.

'But...' I frowned and sat back down. 'That doesn't exactly answer my question. And what happened to my mother? Why was that... Thing possessing her, and what was it?'

General Tiedoll laughed nervously. 'It didn't possess her, as such.' He tried to explain. 'The thing was an Akuma. It didn't possess your mother... It was your mother. It was a level two Akuma as well, which means your mother... She's been dead for a while.' He continued, ignoring my stricken look and my gasp of horror. 'It was there for a specific purpose. It wanted the Innocence that is 'bonded' with you. We, as Exorcists of the Black Order also want that Innocence, but because it's already bonded with you, we'd like to recruit you.' He smiled slightly at the last part and held out a hand for me to pull myself up with.

I frowned dubiously and ignored his hand, pushing myself off the ground. 'So, you're saying that my mother is dead?' I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

'Yes... Sorry to have to tell you that, but it's just how it is.' He gave me an apologetic look.

'It's... It's fine. I just need to... To process it.' I sat down heavily again and sighed. This was going to be a long week; that much was obvious.

((A/N: So I think I'm going to switch between them for each chapter.))

Raven's POV

The first words out of my mouth were 'Where the fuck am I?' That was probably very rude and I shouldn't have said it. But I did and now I can't change that. Rhode gave me a scolding look and prepared to yell at me, but a man with fairly long, curly hair spoke first.

'And who might this be?' He asked, raising an eyebrow in a fluid motion.

'This is Raven,' Rhode turned back around to face him and grinned. 'She's a Noah too~ The Noah of Death, I believe the Earl said.'

'Woah, woah. I'm the what?' I raised my hands in self-defence and took a few steps backwards.

'Hmm? He didn't explain to you?' Rhode frowned slightly. 'Well, we'll just have to, won't we Tyki?' The frown disappeared into a grin again. 'A Noah. We're God's apostles. As the Noah of Death, you'll have an ability to do with Death, or souls.' She explained.

I nodded cautiously. 'And why do I have to be this... Noah, as you call it?' I asked, furrowing my brow.

'Because you were born with it.' The man, Tyki, answered simply. He got up and started to leave. 'Rhode, we're meeting in twenty minutes. Don't be late or you'll get yelled at by the Earl again. You should bring her too.' He gestured toward me and I folded my arms in indignation.

'I have a name, you know!' I reprimanded him. I'm starting to sound like my sister. Anyway, he just smirked and shook his head, leaving the room.

I sulked for a little while, before agreeing to follow Rhode to wherever she was taking me. She tried to help me change to a Noah, but nothing we tried worked. Well, according to her. I had no idea what we were doing.

After twenty minutes, we went down into a large room with a number of chairs, placed in formation around a circular table. Tyki, along with a large man and a bored-looking woman were seated and they looked as if they were waiting for something.

Tyki looked up and smirked at me before turning his gaze to Rhode and smiling at her. 'Come in, the Earl's still not here. You're just about on time.'

Rhode grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the room. 'Come on Raven~ I'll introduce you to my family!'

**Yay for short, sucky chapters. I'm sorry; this was terrible considering how long I've been not-updating. **


End file.
